ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of this U19 Center will be responsible for coordinating all activities associated with the CW2IP2. This will include the scheduling of the biweekly calls of the Center Executive Steering Committee and the monthly joint call with the members of the Clinical Core. The Administrative Core will also organize the bi-annual conference call and annual meeting of the External Liaison Committee. The Administrative Core will provide the oversight needed to direct the efficient operation of the CW2IP on a day-to-day basis, such as the shipment of research materials between the different labs involved in the consortium. The Administrative Core will also provide financial oversight of the U19 Center. The core will be directed by Robert H. Mach, Ph.D. the Director of this U19 Center application. Given the multi-site structure of the Medicinal Chemistry and Radiochemistry (MCRC) Core, a key component of the Administrative Core is the Center Executive Steering Committee, which consists of the site P.I.s of the MCRC core. The Executive Steering Committee will meet via video teleconference on a biweekly basis to provide updates on the compound screening and medicinal chemistry studies. The Executive Steering Committee will be responsible for identifying which compounds identified as hits will be chosen for full evaluation in structure-activity relationship studies. Another function of the biweekly conference calls is to review upcoming milestones, and to determine if the U19 Center project is on track for achieving the milestones. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the obtaining regulatory approval for the PET radiotracers chosen for translation for first-in-human studies.